


Dinner Date

by Clufa



Category: Elementary (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, Spoilers for Elementary, Spoilers for The Blacklist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clufa/pseuds/Clufa
Summary: Dinner with Rich People
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dinner Date

The tables were set just so, the restaurant bathed in the cool gray colors of a modernist's dream. The wait staff waited at a discrete distance, far enough away to be out of earshot, but close enough to tend to their customer's every need. One man sat at the most ever so desirable table in this ever so very perfect, but, except for the staff, empty room in this ever so trendy upscale restaurant.

Raymond Reddington swept onto this scene like an opera impresario greeting his favorite Il Divo. “Ah, Morland, how are you, it's so good to see you again.” Reddington's eyes sparkled with the sheer delight of being himself. He waited briefly while a waiter took his overcoat, scarf, and fedora. He thanked the man, who displayed none of his mixed emotions at being acknowledged in these circumstances.

Morland Holmes rose to meet his dinner guest. “It's been a long time, Raymond, I took the liberty of ordering for us.” His manner was formal, as befitted a British mogul of his stature. “I trust the wine will suit your palate.”

The two men faced each other as they sat down. Reddington looked over the bottle and smiled, “That is a marvelous year, it should be exquisite. Allow me to pour.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see the sommelier starting toward them to assist, he waved her off with a smile. Pouring the wine gave him a chance to more thoroughly assess Morland Holmes as well, “You're looking especially well in spite of things. It's a pity about Sabine, though, she was a lovely woman. I'm sorry for your loss.” He offered Morland the first glass, “The lives we lead always seem to be hardest on those around us, no matter how carefully we plan.” As he poured his own glass, Reddington mentally surveyed once again the price he had paid, and continued to pay to be the man he was.

The patriarch of the Holmes family took the proffered glass, grew sad, and gazed past his guest to some point beyond the world. “She was … very special, I miss her greatly.” He stirred himself back to the here and now. “I see you managed to get young Ms. Keen free of the charges against her. And, I understand you have obtained a seat at the table in the process. Well done.”

Reddington lifted his glass in salute, then tucked the napkin in his lap as their dinner arrived. “Thank you very much,” he leaned forward to read the server's name tag “Bernard.” He always made it a practice to be kind to the wait staff, and remember their names when possible. The waiter moved away with alacrity, uncomfortable with receiving too much attention from either man. “I sense your delicate touch in that dam business, Morland. Nicely handled, and the old bat certainly earned what she got.”

A smile flickered across Holmes' face, “Yes, well, needs must.”

Reddington laughed, his eyes resuming their earlier sparkle, and more, and raised his glass, “Here's to us, a couple of rich, amoral assholes, trying to save this sorry old world from even more rich, amoral assholes.”

Morland raised his glass in return. “All for the good, and it is rather profitable. Now, shall we get to work?”

“Absolutely.” Reddington sat forward, all business, “I trust you have the map?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long before the pandemic. The circumstances I described then are weirdly relevant to the current place we find ourselves in right now.


End file.
